Snoof
|code = ICYHAYS77D}} Snoof is a Frosticon Mixel. Description Personality To Snoof, the Mixels world is one big place of wonder. He has skis for feet and a bottomless curiosity that can get him into all kinds of trouble. Physical Appearance Snoof is mostly blue in color. His head is an upside down semicircle. He has a light blue rounded upper jaw with a dark blue lip. He has two bucked teeth in his upper jaw and lower jaw. He has a single eye on the top of his head with an aqua horn and a floating fez-like decoration. He has a long grey neck that connects to his body. His body is a thin blue rectangle with a light blue hump on top. His legs are short and bowed. His feet start out as small blue semicircles, and extend into light blue skates, with light blue points. His arms are blue with blue pincer hands. He has two exhaust pipes with blue tips that shoot out ice. Ability He can blast ice from his rear end if he wants to move around. Biography First adventures Snoof was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information Snoof was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41541 and he contains 52 pieces. In-Booklet code Snoof's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is ICYHAYS77D, which is IcyHayseed when decoded. Background Information *His name appears to come from the word "sniff", or "snow". *His appearance is based on a bobsled. At the same time, he looks like a living snowmobile. He is the first Mixel to be based on a mode of transportation. Trivia *He has the least amount of pieces of the 2015 Frosticons. *He is the only 2015 Frosticon without an asymmetrical design. *He reuses the same piece used to represent Flurr's ice breath and Lunk's frozen snot. *He is the first Mixel with only one horn. *He and Krog are the first cycloptic Frosticons. *His use of a single minifigure eye is similar to Boogly. At the same time, the use of a non-minifigure hat piece to top it is similar to Rokit. *He is the first Mixel to have gaps between his teeth. *He is the third Frosticon to have a neck after Flurr and Lunk, and the third Mixel to have a neck; the fourth being Slusho and the fifth being Snax. *He is one out of many Mixels with ball-jointed arms. *He can mix with Jinky and Tungster in LEGO form. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush *Who's In The Mix Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Mixel Maker! **Mixed Up Punchlines! * Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar External Links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Ice Category:Speed Category:Mixels with horns Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Four teeth Category:Necked Mixels Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Disembodied Limbs Category:Jointed Feet Category:Unique feet Category:Object-based Mixels